


Little Lion Man

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was not your fault but mine<br/>And it was your heart on the line<br/>I really fucked it up this time<br/>Didn't I my dear?</p><p>Didn't I my...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for about three weeks now on and off. It also came out to be way too long than it needed to be. So I had to split it up into multiple parts. But this is all just a what-if scenario I thought up of. I'll upload the other half later today.

All she wanted to do was help him. That's all she was trying to do. How did things turn out like this?

Shizuka Matsuki never had many friends in her life. In fact, she never had any. Upon hearing she was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, she decided to change that. This time she would have friends, lots of them, no matter what. But things didn't go the way she planned. She found herself trapped in the school with no way out, locked with fifteen other students she didn't know, and forced into a killing game. It would be an understatement to say she was afraid. She didn't know who to trust here, or if anyone was even worth trusting. She knew nothing about these other Super High School Levels, and in a situation like this the others would probably be too worried to get close to her. That is until she met him.

His name was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Hall Monitor, and she couldn't figure out what it was but something about him drew her in. Maybe it was his red eyes, she always had an affection towards the color, but she felt as if it was something more. It was almost as if she knew him from somewhere. But that was silly, this was the first time they had ever met. She couldn't have known him before. But if that was the case, then why did she feel like she would be safe with him? He certainly didn't push her away, he welcomed her with a boisterous laugh and a smile. "I can tell you're a hard worker, Matsuki-kun!" is what he told her. And she was happy.

The two of them became friends. He personally woke her up in order to escort her to breakfast in the morning, he talked to her about art and painting while admitting he was a fan of her work, he made her smile just by being himself. He did manage to make her blush with some of the things he said, his social awkwardness the main cause of that because he never had any friends before either. So he would say something that in his mind sounded platonic and innocent, but it actually meant something more. But she never told him, she knew that he meant well after all. And he never suspected why she blushed either. At first it was just friendship, an instant bond they couldn't explain. But something brought them closer together.

The night of the first trial had filled her with dread, she still felt sick from seeing Kuwata's dead body. Though it surprised her when Ishimaru knocked at her door and asked if he could come in. He was worried about her, after watching the execution he could see the fear on her face. He didn't dare say it out loud, but he couldn't stand seeing her so afraid. He wanted to make those feelings go away, even if he didn't know how. Matsuki herself wasn't sure how she felt, she had no idea if she was okay. So much had happened in one day that it all seemed like it was too much. Ishimaru asked if there was something he could do for her, anything that could help her through this. She asked if he would stay with her, she didn't want to be alone tonight. He just took one look at her before saying he would stay there. He had to have been hesitating to do so, Matsuki just knew it, but he could see that leaving her alone would do more harm. It was then that Matsuki felt her face turn red, but this time it was more than just words that caused it. Something about this felt right, she could feel her heart skip a beat. This wasn't just friendship, not to her. She felt something more for him, but she didn't dare tell. The rest of that night had been spent in awkward silence until the painter had fallen asleep.

Things returned to what little normalcy there was the next morning. A new area opened up for them, but no way out was found. Togami and Fukawa stopped coming to breakfast with the others, deciding that working with the others was pointless. And then the biggest surprise came, Oowada and Ishimaru became friends. They were calling each other "brother", and Matsuki felt happy if just a tad bit jealous. Ishimaru told her he had never made any friends, so maybe his friendship with the biker would do him good. Maybe things would get better.

But then Monokuma said he would reveal all their secrets if there was no murder soon. Matsuki looked at the slip of paper in fear, how did he manage to find out about her past? The others seemed to have similar reactions. They had twenty-four hours before everything was revealed to the world. Ishimaru suggested that everyone reveal their secrets to each other, and while it wasn't a terrible idea Matsuki just couldn't do it. She didn't want them to know the truth about herself, not after she had worked so hard to gain friends in this place. No one else was up to it either it seemed, so everyone returned to their rooms.

And Ishimaru knocked on her door again, once again with the noble intent to make sure she was okay. But she wasn't, and admitted so, she couldn't be after knowing that Monokuma learned about her secrets. It could ruin all she had worked so hard for, everyone's opinion about her would change. Ishimaru asked her what could be so bad that it would change the other's opinions? It was hard for her, but Matsuki decided to tell him, if there was anyone here that she could trust it was Ishimaru. So she told him everything. About how the happy girl was nothing but a mask, how she had been so alone her whole life, how no one had ever wanted a thing to do with her, how she thought that if she changed herself it would make people like her. She never wanted anyone to know that she was just some sad and lonely girl who was desperate to make friends. Before she could continue though, she felt Ishimaru's arms wrap around her. This was different, she never expected Ishimaru of all people to be hugging her like this. He surprised her again, because the next thing he did was ask her "Why didn't you tell me?"

He tells her that he would never think differently of her because of something like that. He was all alone too until meeting her and his new found brother. He understood her pain better than anyone else could. And he will never leave her side. Matsuki starts crying, but they're not tears of sadness. She's happy that someone accepts her, the real her. And all she can do is thank him because there's not much else to do. That time they both fall asleep next to each other, and it's the best sleep either of them has had since they came here. But it would be the last night of peace they would have.

The next morning Monokuma wakes them up, telling them that something happened last night, they should look around. And they both find Naegi and Togami looking at Fujisaki's dead body and the announcement goes off once again. Another investigation is held, and Matsuki nearly does throw up this time. Ishimaru stays by her side throughout the investigation and reassures her that they can do this, he knows they will. And she wants to believe it, even though there's a tiny shred of doubt in her heart. But then the trial comes, and the evidence is pointing towards Oowada being the culprit. Ishimaru doesn't want to believe it of course, his brother could never do something like this! And Matsuki doesn't want to believe it either but the proof is staggering. He even admits it himself and that's that. But Ishimaru continues to scream no, you can't do this, spare him please! But Monokuma ignores his cries, and they all have to watch Oowada's execution. By the end of it Ishimaru is on the floor in tears, and Matsuki is right beside him trying to comfort him like he has tried to do for her. But she knows that a comforting hand and words aren't enough to heal him, they can't make him better. The real world doesn't work that way. All she can hope for is that with her help and time, he will slowly heal. It's not impossible, but not instantaneous. And that night she's the one staying with him in his room, telling him that she won't leave him and she'll be there if he needs anything. He doesn't reply though, he's in a state of shock at this point. There's nothing more she can do now.

The next morning he's unresponsive. He doesn't speak to anyone, not even Matsuki. The most she could get out of him was a nod or shake of his head. It was worse than she thought, but she wasn't going to falter. She stayed with him as they explored the new floor. She was happy because now there was an art room opened up, but now was not the time for celebrating. The rest of the day flew by, even with the discovery of Alter Ego. Matsuki just couldn't find it in her to be as happy about it as the rest of them. She wished Ishimaru good night, and told him to come see her if he needed something. But once again, there was no reply. She wasn't going to blame him though, she would probably be in a similar state if something like this happened to her best friend. She just returned to her room, thinking of a way she could help him further. But she didn't know that that would be the last time she ever saw Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Which brought her to the present day, the next morning as she stood outside of Ishimaru's door.

"Ishimaru-kun? Are you there?" Matsuki asked as she rang the doorbell. "We should be getting to breakfast now, we don't want to be late." No reply came though. She knew he had been in pain after Oowada's death, but now he was shutting even her out? "Well, I'll just be going to the dining hall then. I'll just tell the others you're not hungry or something. I'll come check up on you later. Bye..." As she walked away, she realized that he probably didn't even hear a thing she had said.

She barely ate much that morning, she just wasn't feeling hungry for some reason. She was too worried about Ishimaru to care about her food. He was already starting to get worse. But what could she do to fix things? It's not like she could just flick a switch and make his pain go away, and she didn't want to try that anyway. Still, she wanted to see some hint of the boy she met in the gym on that first day. Even the smallest, briefest hint of a smile would be enough for her. Yet there was nothing she could do to fix it, to help fix him. The only thing she was any good at was painting.

Wait... Painting... Of course! She might not have been able to tell Ishimaru how she felt, but she could show him. And maybe, just maybe, she'd get a smile out of him. Some sign of her Ishimaru so she wouldn't have to worry so much. She didn't hesitate to head straight for the art room after she finished eating. She pulled out a canvas and easel, grabbed all the paint she would need, and got to work. She already had the perfect image in her mind too. All she had to do was work her magic and make it real. It felt like hours had passed when she decided to take a break and finish things later. It was getting late and she could use something to eat. But that was when she saw _him_. Or rather, ran into him.

At first she didn't recognize him, but Matsuki began to realize that the person in front of her was indeed Ishimaru. But what had happened to him? His hair had turned white and his eyes were on fire. And there was this look in his eyes, a harsh cold stare that she had never seen on him before. Did he get worse without her knowing? What happened while she was painting? "Ishimaru-kun, are you alright?" she asked, trying not to sound afraid. "Are you feeling any better?"

Ishimaru glared at her, and it was so unsettling to her. She had never seen him give that look to anyone. What was causing him to look at her like this? "Who the hell is Ishimaru?! I'm just freaking me!" he said, a voice that barely sounded like the one Matsuki was familiar with. "And what happened is none of your damn business, little girl!" The painter felt a pain in her chest upon hearing those words. This wasn't like him at all. He had gotten worse, so much worse. Matsuki tried to find the words she wanted to say, but they got caught in her throat. "I don't need anyone, especially you! All I need is my brother! Now stay out of my way, I have more important things to do!" As he walked away, Matsuki could only stand there in disbelief. Was this what heartbreak felt like?

That night, she fell asleep feeling lonelier than she did when she first came here. She felt used, tossed aside, hurt. All she wanted to do was help him, and now he said he didn't need her. Didn't want her. Matsuki had heard a lot of hurtful things before, but nothing like that. She thought they were friends, was that all wrong? He told her he would stay by her side, was that all a lie? She didn't know anymore. She just kept hoping it was a bad dream that she could wake up from at any moment. The next morning would just prove to be worse.

The whole group was called into the bath house first thing in the morning. Even though she went, Matsuki truly didn't want to be there. She barely listened to the scolding Kirigiri was giving Yamada. It had nothing to do with her after all. Though when the idea that Yamada was in love with Alter Ego was brought up, she felt a sinking feeling in her chest. More than anything right now, she didn't want to think about love. It just made her feel worse. She tried to block out the entire conversation, hoping it would end quickly so she could go up to the art room in peace. But then he emerged from the sauna, wearing nothing but a towel, and shouting at the top of his voice. She couldn't help but blush because he was standing there with no clothes on, and wow she had no idea he had so many muscles, but it was only a natural reaction. She just tried to look away, hoping that he wasn't looking at her. But she couldn't block out the conversation unfolding in front of her, no matter how hard she wanted to.

"Oh, Ishimaru-chi! I see you're feeling better?"Hagakure asked. He must not have encountered this person last night, this person who looked like Ishimaru.

"Who's that Ishimaru you're talking about!?" he shouted back.

"Um, it's you, right?" Hagakure asked.

"I'm telling you, it's not me!" "Ishimaru" barked back. "It's obvious! Ishimaru and Oowada... That makes me Ishida! Or something." Ishida. That was what he called himself. This was the name of the man who took away the boy Matsuki loved. It was true then. Ishimaru was gone.

And then Naegi explained what had happened to change him into this. He wanted to see Alter Ego, wanted to apologize on Oowada's behalf. The program had tried to reassure him by taking on the biker's visage and using words he believed Oowada would tell him. And after that, Ishida came into being. Matsuki didn't blame Alter Ego, he was only trying to help, but his actions caused more harm than good.

"Hey, you. Yamada!" Ishida called out to the doujin author.

"Y...yes?" Yamada asked.

"You fucker. I don't know what your intentions are, but let me warn you... Brother is mine and mine alone!!" Ishida proclaimed. "I'm talking about Alter Ego... It's him who breathed my brother's soul into me... I won't let anyone else touch him, you fuckers!" He didn't care anymore. It was true. Matsuki had just been a doll for someone once again. She didn't want to think like that, but the more she continued to listen the more it seemed that way.

"I will not yield. Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono... Let me declare this to you loud and clear." Yamada said. "Me and her, our fate is tied by the bonds of love!"

"Me and him are tied by our fierce camaraderie!" Ishida said, the anger between the two of them raising. If this kept going on then they might actually...

"Both of you, stop this!" Matsuki said as she walked over to the two of them. "You shouldn't be fighting about all of this! It's not going to do us any good!" She hoped that maybe one of them would listen, one of them would be the sensible person and stop this. But of course not.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Ishida said. "You're just jealous, you can't handle the idea that I'm not attached to you!" No, that wasn't it at all. She just wanted all the fighting to stop. "Well I'm done listening to you, you hear me?! I'm no longer your shoulder to cry on, so why don't you just run off and quit wasting my time?!" What happened next was a shock to everyone, and no one could tell if it was an accident or done on purpose.

But Ishida's arm had moved in just the right way with just the right amount of force, sending Matsuki flying straight into the lockers. The entire room falls silent, and for a moment all anyone can do is stare at the painter crumpled on the ground. Everyone is shocked, even Ishida himself. Asahina finally breaks the silence by running over to her. "Matsuki-chan! Are you alright?" she asks as she takes a hold of her hand and helps her back on her feet.

Matsuki doesn't answer. Something inside of her managed to snap. All the sadness and pain and anger and heartbreak that have built up inside have finally hit the breaking point. And her own dark side starts to show itself. "So is that all I am to you? A waste of time?" she said quietly, the tears forming in her eyes. "IS THAT ALL I'VE EVER BEEN?!" she shouted. "WAS OUR FRIENDSHIP JUST A LIE TO YOU?! THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT IT WAS FROM THE VERY START, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW IT'S ALWAYS BEEN! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO FALL FOR THIS AGAIN, BUT I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT FOR ONCE! I TRUSTED YOU! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST SOMEONE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR IT?! I TOLD YOU THINGS I'VE NEVER TOLD ANYONE ELSE, TOLD YOU MY DEEPEST SECRETS! AND NOW YOU JUST WANT TO TOSS ME ASIDE FOR THAT COMPUTER!

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, _ISHIDA_ , BUT YOU'RE NOT THE PERSON I FELT A CONNECTION WITH! YOU'RE NOT ISHIMARU-KUN, AND YOU BARELY RESEMBLE HIM! IF YOU REALLY THINK I'M SUCH A NUISANCE, THEN FINE! I WON'T BOTHER YOU ANYMORE! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOU, ISHIDA?!" She doesn't think before she acts, and before she knows it she's walking over to Ishida and slaps him in the face. " _THAT'S_ WHAT I THINK OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING HURT BY OTHERS! IN FACT, I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE! SO SCREW YOU BECAUSE I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH PRETENDING, I'M DONE WITH TRUSTING, AND MOST OF ALL I'M DONE WITH _YOU_!"

No one knows how to react. Everyone is looking on with shock because they'd never seen this side of Matsuki, though she doesn't care anymore. Her anger and pain have taken hold of her by that point, and it shows. Her face is red and her eyes are watery. And with no more to say she storms off. Because why should she stay there anyway? She runs into her room and locks the door, she doesn't want to see anybody after that. She doesn't care who knocks to try and talk with her, especially him. But she's convinced herself that he truly does hate her, that Ishimaru is gone and Ishida is all that remains in his place. That Ishida will be glad that she's finished with him.

But back at the bath house, Ishida is rubbing the red mark on his face she left behind and staring at the exit. And he's beating himself up inside because he's just realized what it is he's done. He never meant to throw her into the lockers, he only meant to push her away gently. He didn't mean what he said, at least not now. He didn't want her to hate him. Because he's truly realizing what Ishimaru couldn't, that he's in love with Matsuki. And now he's killed any chances he ever had because of this. Because of his fuck-up, she wants him dead. He can't think of any ways that he could fix this. He wants to run after her and apologize, but feels that it won't work.

The silence is finally broken as the meeting continues, and Kirigiri and Oogami make it explicitly clear that neither Yamada or Ishida are to approach Alter Ego. And that is to be the end of that. The meeting quickly ends and Ishida notices Oogami and Asahina make their way to the dorm rooms, though it's not either of their rooms they stop in front of. Because they're standing at her door, and the swimmer is ringing the bell and hoping for an answer. "Matsuki-chan, is everything okay in there?" she asks. "We were hoping you'd join us for a swim in the pool or something. If it's Ishimaru you're worried about, then me and Sakura-chan can handle that jerk! You're always welcome to spend time with us, you know."

Matsuki's door doesn't open, and there's no reply. Because in her own room she's crying into her pillow. She doesn't want their pity, even if they're actually worried about her and trying to help. She just wants to be alone. Eventually, the two girls realize that she's not coming out and go on their way. Once they're gone, Ishida walks up to the door himself. He has no idea what he's doing there, it's not like he would fare any better after all. For what feels like an eternity, he just stares at the nameplate. He finally decides to knock at the door, but doesn't dare speak. He knows it's a lost cause, but even he has a small sliver of hope in his heart that tells him he can change this. That she was just acting out of anger and frustration that had built up and didn't mean the things she said. Just as before, no answer comes. He even rings the bell once or twice, but it does him no good. He decides it's just better if he leaves, he doesn't deserve her kindness after what he's done, and walks away to go spend more time in the sauna. But he misses the slight cracking open of the door, and the broken gaze she has when no one is there.

Matsuki finally leaves her room the next morning, her anger subsided for the most part. She still holds contempt towards Ishida and wants to avoid him, but she knows he's not going to show up at the breakfast meeting. He stopped doing that a long time ago. The others are shocked to see her enter the dining hall. "Hey, Matsuki-chi finally came out!" Hagakure said.

"We did not think you would be joining us after what happened yesterday." Oogami admitted.

"Are you feeling alright?" Naegi asks.

Matsuki doesn't try to smile, she's still too upset to try. "Yeah, I'll be fine." she said. "I just needed some time to myself after all of that."

No one bothers to question her further as the discussion moves forward. Matsuki just tried to eat the meal she's gathered, but she can't block out the conversation. "We do not know what Ishimaru is up to..." Oogami said.

"Meh. We should just let him be... That idiot!" Yamada said, his anger from before still present. She didn't say it out loud, but Matsuki agreed with him. Why should she care about his absence from breakfast? She only came because she knew that he wouldn't after all.

"You're surprisingly angry, aren't you." Asahina said.

"It's unavoidable." Hagakure said. "We're talking about rivalry in love, right?" Matsuki felt her hand clench into a fist. She tried to ignore the rest of the conversation as she ate her breakfast. But Genocider Syo and Togami's entrance made doing so impossible. Especially once the heir asked about Ishimaru's behavior.

"I saw him walking around yesterday, but something about him was strange." he said.

"I'm afraid Ishimaru-kun is beyond help now." Celes said.

"W...wait, Celes-san! Don't say such things!" Naegi said.

"She's right though, Naegi-kun." Matsuki said, trying not to let her anger come through. "He's a lost cause at this point. Trying to help him would only be a waste of time." She returned to blocking out the conversation, only tuning into one thing Togami said.

"Let me warn you. Don't let yourself rely on a fake sense of friendship. It may just come back and kill you."

Breakfast remained uneventful after Togami and Syo left, and the instant Matsuki finished eating she left the dining hall. She didn't know why, but she found herself walking to the art room. The unfinished painting was still sitting there, causing her more grief. Part of her wanted to destroy it, get rid of everything that reminded her of him. But she knew it wouldn't do her any good. That painting could never change anything. Another part of her wanted to finish it. She was still a painter, no matter the circumstances, and she never liked leaving a painting unfinished. It was best to get it over with, then she could hide it somewhere and never look at it again. She pulled out her paints and got to work.

And watching from behind a pillar near the entrance is a pair of red eyes, looking at the painting with shock because they know who it was meant for originally. But now it would never be given to them, and it makes their heart ache. They leave, not wanting to be spotted by her. They'd already done enough to her, and they had no real reason to bother her anyway.

She finishes the painting a few hours later. It's not one of her masterpieces, but it's still a great painting. It's nothing complicated, just her and Ishimaru smiling together in each others embrace. A painting that was once filled with love, but now it's just a reminder of what could never be. She doesn't bother to date it, she doesn't even know what day it is in this place anyway, or even leaves her signature on it. All she does is give it a title: Foolish Desire. It wasn't what she originally planned, but it's the only appropriate name she can give it. She places it in the repository where she won't have to look at it again.

Leaving the art room, she finds Celes walking towards her. "Ah, Matsuki-san. Just who I was looking for." she said. "I was searching for someone who would be willing to play a game of cards with me in the rec room. I figured that after what happened yesterday, it seems like you could use someone to talk to. I know we haven't spoken much, but I would greatly appreciate your company."

Matsuki wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand Celes wasn't the most trustworty person, she was known as the Queen of Liars after all, and she didn't feel like being used again. But on the other hand, she'd prefer anyones company over Ishida. She thought for a moment before replying. "Alright, why not." she said. If Celes truly was trying to use for for something, she had no idea. And frankly she didn't care. Being around others meant it was less likely she would be approached by Ishida.

Celes gave her a smile. "Splendid." she said. "I hope you are good at poker." The two of them walked to the rec room in silence. Matsuki had to be thought the rules of poker, but she wasn't really trying that hard. Celes kept beating her every time anyway, but that was only natural for a Super High School Level Gambler, at least the painter suspected so. "You're still upset over Ishimaru-kun." The gambler said as she shuffled the deck again. "A classic case of a broken heart, no doubt."

"What are you talking about?" Matsuki asked, trying to sound confused instead of mad. "I don't have a broken heart."

"There's no point in lying to me." Celes said. "I can tell that you were infatuated with Ishimaru-kun. The way you used to look at him made it obvious. Not to mention how much time you spent together. Even if none of the others could see it, I did. Am I incorrect?"

"Well... no. You're not." Matsuki admitted.

"I assume you never told him this?" Celes asked.

"No, I didn't." Matsuki answered. "I thought he wouldn't like me if I told him that. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I was so easily replaced like that."

"Do you truly hate him and wish he would die as you said?" Celes asked.

"I...I don't know." Matsuki said. "I want to hate him for what he did, but I don't think I can bring myself to do so. Maybe I was just angry and said things I didn't mean in the heat of things. But I certainly can't just go and tell him that. I'm pretty sure he can't stand me. Besides, I don't want anything to do with him right now."

"Understandable." Celes said. "It would be nice if a problem such as this could be easily solved. But once words have been spoken, they're not easily taken back."

"I know, I know." Matsuki sighed. "I only wanted to help him through all of this, who knew a simple computer would turn everything upside down?"

"Life is filled with risks, and this was simply one of them." Celes said. "There's no need to beat yourself up over it. Why don't we continue our game and forget about all this for now, hm?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." Matsuki said. If only she could forget about Ishimaru. That would make things so much easier on her. At least the others seemed to care about her to an extent. Maybe she could move past all this somehow. But life is too unexpected for her, and later that night she's called into the bath house with everyone else. Including Ishida. She doesn't speak to him, or even acknowledge his presence. She just turns her head away from him before he notices her and walks to another corner of the room. She misses the brief pained expression on his face that no one else seems to notice. He really has screwed up with her. Before long, Hagakure enters with Naegi.

"Hey, you bastards! How long were you thinking of keeping us waiting?!" Ishida shouted, acting like nothing is wrong. He looked at his watch in irritation. "It's almost 10 p.m! Time for all the good kids to be in bed!"

"Oh, shut up, you..." Yamada said.

"What's that?! Are you going to cry?" Ishida said. Another argument between them was starting. Matsuki didn't care. She wasn't about to step in and get thrown around again.

"Ishimaru... I see your condition is as grave as was reported." Togami said. "That said, it's not so bad. You finally built some character."

"What was that, you fucker?! Don't speak to me as if you have something rotten stuck between your teeth!" Ishida said.

"This is a waste of time." Matsuki said, possibly in a harsher tone than intended. "We're all here now right? Can we get on with this?" She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She continued to ignore Ishida, who had glanced her way. He didn't expect her to say something so bluntly like that.

"Kirigiri, it was you who requested this meeting. What do you have to say?" Oogami asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! It's all about Alter Ego!" Hagakure said.

"Yeah! Did it finally find something helpful?" Asahina asked enthusiastically. "What is it? The mastermind's identity? A way out?"

Kirigiri didn't answer. It was as if she were hesitating to answer. "It's gone..." she finally said. "I found out when I came in here to check on things earlier this evening. Alter Ego, the laptop, disappeared..."

A feeling of shock went through everyone. Alter Ego was gone? What happened to him? Who took him and where to? Even Matsuki was shocked. While she was a bit happy that it was gone, she was still worried. Did Monokuma find it? Or was it taken by someone in the room? "Y...you're bluffing, right?!" Asahina asked. There was no reply though.

"She's... not here?" Yamada said.

"It's probably the mastermind's doing, isn't it?" Celes suggested. "Perhaps he noticed what was going on?"

"Alter Ego said it would give a shout if anyone it didn't recognize came into the locker room." Kirigiri said. "If it was the mastermind who took the laptop, I should have heard something."

"Maybe you missed it and didn't hear him?" Matsuki asked.

"I was in the laundry room next door all day. I couldn't have missed something like that." Kirigiri explained.

"B...but... If it wasn't the mastermind..." Naegi said.

"I have already solved this mystery. It is you who is the culprit!" Yamada said, pointing a finger at Ishida. "Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono! You're the villain who took her away, aren't you!"

Ishida was shocked at the idea that it could have been him who had taken it. "I'm a Super High School Level Hall Monitor! It's my job to keep things in order!" he insisted. "I will never be a culprit!"

"With the way you've been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if you did take him." Matsuki said, her anger still lingering. She didn't usually suspect people like this, but her feelings clouded her better judgement. "You even said you didn't need anyone else, just him. Why wouldn't you just take him for yourself?"

Ishida was even more surprised at her sudden accusation. Even if she was rightly mad at him, he didn't think that she would be so quick to accuse him. "If anyone here is suspicious, it's him..." he replied, pointing at Yamada and trying to ignore the painter. "His face and his 100 percent body fat tell me the whole story!"

"What was that?! This isn't even my true form! I still have three transformations left in me!" Yamada said. "...I mean, it wasn't me! I'm sure it's you who is the culprit!"

"Nonsense! It's you!" Ishida said.

"Um, I don't think anyone is going to confess here, so how do we decide which one it is?" Hagakure asked.

"I think the probability it's either of them is low." Kirigiri said. "I told Alter Ego to raise it's voice if either Ishimaru-kun or Yamada-kun came into the locker room."

"Y...you did what?" Ishida said.

"I felt there was danger one of you would try to take it away, so I took some precautive measures." Kirigiri explained.

"Nevertheless, it never yelled..." Celes pointed out.

"That means it wasn't either of them." Kirigiri said.

"So... who was it?" Hagakure asked.

"I think I have it." Togami said. "If it wasn't the mastermind, and it wasn't Yamada or Ishimaru, it must be one of the remaining students. Me. Naegi. Celes. Oogami. Matsuki. Asahina. Fukawa... The culprit is in this list."

"Why would any of us do such a thing?!" Asahina asked. "We have no reason to!" That wasn't entirely true and Ishida realized it. Matsuki could've taken it out of jealousy. But he didn't want to believe it. No matter how destroyed his relationship with her was, he could never suspect her of such a thing.

"How about this possibility? We have a traitor among us." Togami said. "One of us is working for the mastermind. That is, they're a mole. And it was they who took Alter Ego away. Doesn't that make sense?"

"What makes you so certain about that?" Matsuki asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now." Togami said. "There could be someone among us working for the other side. The mastermind may be employing someone to make sure this game runs smoothly." No one knew what to say in response. The idea that one of them was working against them was just too unreal. "Why are you all so quiet? Didn't any of you think of that possibility before?" Togami asked.

"I don't care!" Yamada shouted, his voice suddenly becoming quiet. "I don't care. I don't care who... just save her. Please save her. Please, I beg of you. Bring that angel back to me..."

"I feel the same..." Ishida said, tears in his eyes. "If I lose my brother again, I don't know what I'll do. Please. If anyone saves my brother... I won't even mind bowing down before them..." Matsuki actually thought she was seeing some of Ishimaru in him in that moment. She felt pity for him. She began to wonder, if she found Alter Ego could she get Ishimaru back? If he was willing to do anything for the person who found him then just maybe... She didn't show it though. If she was going to do this, she didn't want to look desperate. Even so, it was unlikely that it would even work. But if there was a chance she could get Ishimaru back, she was willing to take it. Because she understood how they felt. Deep down she still wanted to save the one she loved.

"At the very least, the chances that Alter Ego has been destroyed are very low at this point." Kirigiri said.

"If that was the culprit's goal, it would serve them much better to just destroy it in this room." Celes added.

"That means the culprit had some other goal in mind." Oogami said.

"That doesn't matter tight now. None of it matters..." Ishida said. "I will definitely bring brother back! That's what a man's promise is all about!"

"I'll show you! I'll save her! With the power of love!" Yamada said. The sound of Monokuma's voice sounded through the building, telling them all that it was Night Time.

"I'm sorry, but can we leave the investigation for tomorrow?" Celes said. "Let's all go get some rest."

"How can you say that so calmly?!" Yamada asked.

"It will be much more efficient to work during the day than to run around tired." Celes said.

"This isn't about efficiency! It's all about the attitude!" Ishida said.

"If we all move around during the night, the mastermind is sure to notice something is wrong." Kirigiri said. "I'm in agreement. We should postpone the investigation until tomorrow. Naegi-kun, what do you think?"

"Yeah. I think I agree." Naegi said. "If the mastermind notices, we lose everything. Ishimaru-kun, Yamada-kun, I know how you feel, but... Just try to endure it for one night." The two didn't argue back, accepting that they could only wait.

"Well then, let's all go get some sleep." Celes said. "We start looking for Alter Ego first thing in the morning."

"I also suggest you all think hard about who might be the mastermind's mole." Togami said.

With no more to say, everyone began to return to their rooms for the night. With most of the others gone, Ishida spotted Matsuki heading towards the exit. This could be his only chance to salvage things with her, maybe ask if she'd be willing to search with him. He reached out to her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but before he had the chance to speak she did so first. "If this has anything to do with Alter Ego's disappearance, I had no part in it." Matsuki said, not even bothering to turn and look him in the eye. "I don't have any reason to take him in the first place. And before you ask, I'm not a mole either."

"But I-" Ishida tried to counter but was cut off again.

"But nothing! I'm not going to be looking for Alter Ego for you, I'm doing it because it's dangerous for him to get in the mastermind's hands and that's it." she said, hoping it was a convincing enough lie. "Just leave me alone, _Ishida_ , I don't want to talk to you. I only want to talk to Ishimaru-kun, and you're clearly not him. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She pulled her shoulder out of his grasp and walked away, leaving Ishida alone.

"I can't just go back to being Ishimaru though." he said to no one. "Matsuki... Why did this have to happen? If only I were better at talking to people, then maybe this could have been avoided! Maybe I could have the courage to tell you the truth.

"Because the truth is I need you, Matsuki. What do I have to do to tell you that?" Her words from yesterday repeated in his head. "Do I really have to die to redeem myself?" With nothing left to do in the bath house, Ishida returned to his room.

The next morning was when things changed, and not for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no happy endings here.

Matsuki woke up, her anger cooled down and only barely lingering, and made her way over to the dining hall. But only Asahina, Oogami, Naegi, and Kirigiri were there. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"They aren't here yet." Asahina answered. "How annoying. I hate people who can't even manage being on time!"

"Whatever their reason may be, we can only wait a while until the others arrive." Oogami said. This didn't feel right. Sure there were a few people who she expected not to come, but the rest of them never missed breakfast. And the way Yamada and Ishida had been acting last night, one would think they'd be the first ones here and ready to go. Yet neither of them were there. Time passed and no one came.

"Um, it's almost 8 o'clock." Asahina pointed out. "It's been almost an hour since our usual meeting time."

"Why are they not coming?" Oogami wondered.

"Togami-kun and Fukawa-san aren't a surprise, they never showed up for breakfast before anyway." Matsuki said.

"Hagakure and Celes-chan never missed a single breakfast until now..." Asahina pointed out.

"I'm actually more worried about Yamada-kun and Ishimaru-kun." Naegi said. "Those two were the most eager to start searching, and yet they aren't here..."

"...Something happened." Kirigiri stated, finally speaking for the first time this morning. "I got careless. My thoughts got too wrapped up in Alter Ego. I forgot all about Monokuma's current motive. For that to end with nothing happening isn't likely." The motive? That ten billion yen he offered? Someone actually wanted to kill for it? Matsuki didn't care for the money, her paintings sold for near that amount of money that it wasn't something she needed. But who among them needed that money, and why?

"Are you trying to say someone wants money so much that they would...?" Naegi said, unable to finish the question.

"We should go search for them." Kirigiri suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go check that everything's okay..." Asahina agreed. The group walked out of the dining hall to discuss their plan.

"I think it's best if we split up the search." Kirigiri said. "Oogami-san, please handle the dormitory area. Check out all the private rooms. Naegi-kun, go look around the first floor. I'll search the second..."

"Which leaves either Asahina-san or myself to look on the third floor." Matsuki said.

"We could both go, Matsuki-chan!" Asahina suggested. "I wouldn't mind having an extra hand!"

"I don't know, two people seems like a bit much." Matsuki said.

"How about Asahina-san goes to the third floor?" Kirigiri suggested. "Meanwhile, Matsuki-san can stay here in the dining hall in case someone does show up. That sounds fair, I would assume."

"I'm alright with that." Matsuki replied.

"Okay!" Asahina said.

"Don't try to be a hero." Kirigiri instructed. "If something happens, go call someone..."

"I hope it won't come to that..." Asahina said.

"Yeah, I agree..." Naegi added.

"Well then, Let us begin." Oogami said. The group of five went to their respective areas, ready to begin the search. Matsuki returned to the dining hall, sitting down in her usual spot and waiting. She figured that even if no one came, she'd be right there if Oogami needed something. She wished it wouldn't come to that though, she was tired of seeing dead bodies. She hoped that maybe Yamada and Ishida had just started to search on their own, it was certainly possible. But then there was Hagakure and Celes, what could have happened to them? It didn't even feel like five minutes before someone entered.

Standing at the entrance was Ishida, though something seemed different about him that Matsuki couldn't place. He looked around the room puzzled. "Where are all the others?" he asked.

Matsuki let go of her personal feelings, now wasn't the time to ignore him. Something serious could have happened after all. "The others who were here left." she explained. "Naegi-kun, Asahina-san, Oogami-san, and Kirigiri-san all went searching for the people who didn't show up. Why do you want to know?"

"I didn't see anyone on my way here, so I thought you might all be in here." Ishida said. Wait, he didn't see anyone? How was that possible though? He had to have run into Naegi or somebody. "Anyway, I need you to come with me since you're the only one here."

His arrogance was still the same it appeared. "And why's that?" Matsuki asked.

"Because I found that idiot, Hagakure and he's unconscious." Ishida answered.

"What?!" Matsuki said. "Is he okay?"

"Hell if I know!" Ishida answered. "Just hurry up and follow me!"

"Wait, I'll get Oogami-san!" Matsuki said. "She's here in the dormitories, so she can help us!"

Ishida scoffed. "Fine. Just make it quick! I don't need you wasting my time!" he said. The two of them ran out of the dining hall and into the dorm room hallway. As luck would have it, Oogami was nearby and knocking on one of the doors. The martial artist turned her head, noticing the two of them coming towards her.

"I see that Ishimaru is alright, that is a relief." she said. "I must admit that it's a surprise to see you with him. Has something happened, Matsuki? You look troubled."

"Ishida said he found Hagakure-kun, and that he's unconscious!" Matsuki said. "We have to go help him!"

"Hagakure is in trouble?" Oogami said. "Lead the way, Ishimaru." Ishida said nothing, leading the two girls up to the second floor and to the locker rooms. They went through the locker rooms and into the pool, where over at the other end of the pool was Hagakure lying on the ground. Lying next to him were pieces of a strange costume designed to look like a robot.

"What are these things?" Matsuki asked as she picked up a piece of what she assumed was a leg.

"He was wearing the stupid thing when I found him." Ishida explained. "I had to take it off just so I could tell it was him."

"How did you know he was here?" Oogami asked.

"I didn't! I was searching for my brother!" Ishida explained. Of course that's what he was doing. "I opened the locker in here and found him like this!"

"Well, there's no body discovery announcement so it's safe to say that he's alive." Matsuki said. "Whatever happened to him, no one tried to kill him. The only problem now is to try and wake him up."

"Perhaps we could use the pool water." Oogami suggested. "It might be a bit much, but the shock could be enough to wake him."

Before anyone had the chance to object, a splash was heard. Ishida had already taken the liberty to throw him in the pool. Sure enough, Hagakure was flailing around in the water and asking to be pulled out. Oogami effortlessly pulled him out and let him gain his composure. "What was that for?!" Hagakure asked once he was back on dry land.

"You were unconscious and we were trying to wake you up." Matsuki explained. "Oogami-san suggested that we splash you with water or something, and Ishida decided to just throw you into the pool without saying anything."

"It's more than what you were doing, and at least it fucking worked!" Ishida shouted.

"That's enough." Oogami said. "There are more pressing matters to attend to. Hagakure, do you remember what happened before you fell unconscious?"

"S-someone! Come quick!" Before Hagakure could answer, a voice called out. It sounded frantic and urgent.

"That's Asahina!" Oogami said. "Hagakure can wait! We must hurry!" Without a second thought, she ran to the locker room.

"Hagakure-kun, can you stand?" Matsuki asked. The fortune teller nodded his head as he got up on his feat. "Alright, let's go!" She ran into the locker room after Oogami, Hagakure and Ishida going through the proper door, and found herself in the hallway. Oogami was waiting for them, and the four hurried to the third floor staircase. Upstairs, they made it over to the art room when they saw Asahina running towards them.

"Sakura-chan! Matsuki-chan!" she said with fear in her voice.

"Asahina! What's happened?!" Oogami asked.

"Th-the physics lab... Something's happened in the physics lab!" Asahina said. "It's horrible! Absolutely horrible!"

"Asahina-san, calm down!" Matsuki said, attempting to help the swimmer. "Why don't you take us to the physics lab so we can understand what's going on?"

"Hold on," Oogami said. "One of us should retrieve the others and bring them back here."

"Um, I could do that I guess." Hagakure said. "I don't know what's going on, but I should at least try to do my part, ya know?"

"Very well." Oogami said. "Naegi should be on the first floor, assuming he didn't hear Asahina scream. Kirigiri is somewhere on the second floor. I do not know the location of the others."

"Got it! I'll go find them!" Hagakure said, running off to the stairs.

"You found Hagakure?" Asahina asked. She looked over at the person standing by Matsuki. "And Ishimaru too?"

"Ishida came to me in the dining hall shortly after you all left." Matsuki said. "He told me he found Hagakure-kun unconscious in the pool, so we got Oogami-san in order to help him. But that's not what's important right now. Take us to the physics lab!"

"...Okay." Asahina said. Running ahead, she brought everyone to the end of the hallway and to the physics lab. At first glance, everything seemed okay. Matsuki looked around in an attempt to see what had Asahina so spooked. Looking beside her, she saw that Ishida had tensed up.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"It doesn't concern you." Ishida bluntly stated. "You should be prepared for the worst though. Keep that in mind."

"It's in there..." Asahina said, pointing at the door to the storage room. Oogami, Ishida, and Matsuki walked towards the door slowly, uncertain of what would lie beyond it. Unfortunately, it was the worst.

Head covered in blood, Yamada was lying on the floor. His face was frozen in shock and a bloody mallet lied beside him. No one wanted to think it had happened, but the announcement told them otherwise. "A body has been discovered!" Monokuma's voice rang out. "After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin our class trial!"

No. It was happening again. How many times did they have to go through this? Matsuki backed away from the door in fear, the queasy feeling coming up. She backed up into the large table near the end of the room. She felt something underneath her shoe, something that shouldn't have been there. Already feeling sick, Matsuki wondered if she should really look under the table. Going against her better judgement, she bent down to get a better glimpse. She screamed and fell backwards, horrified by what she had found. "Matsuki!" Ishida called out, running over to her. Matsuki didn't question his actions, her mind was too wrapped up in everything that was happening. Asahina and Oogami ran behind him. "What the hell happened? The body's not over...here..."

Looking under the table, Ishida could see a second body lying underneath it. Oogami pulled it out, hoping to get a better look at it. Being able to see them in the light, the second victim was revealed to be Celes. Like Yamada, her head was also covered in blood, but there was even more of it than on the doujin author. The body discovery announcement played a second time as Hagakure walked in with Naegi, Togami, and Genocider Syo. Matsuki couldn't even hear what anyone else was saying, all her thoughts were focused on the two dead bodies. One body was already enough to upset her stomach, but two at once was too much for her. Without warning, she vomited all over the floor in front of her, startling Ishida who apparently helped her stand and was holding on to her arm to keep her steady. It seemed that it wasn't just her hearing that had been blocked off.

"You should probably get that checked, you know!" Monokuma, who had appeared to give the Monokuma File no doubt, said cheerfully. "Throwing up like that isn't good for a girl's health."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't do it on purpose." Hagakure said.

"Are you okay, Matsuki-chan?" Asahina asked. Matsuki couldn't respond. She felt like if she opened her mouth to speak, she would throw up again. Though she could feel another one coming on.

"She looks really sick, maybe someone should take her to the infirmary for a while." Naegi suggested.

"I'll do it." Ishida said. "I'm still the damn hall monitor, so this kind of thing is my job anyway!" Before Matsuki realized what was happening, Ishida had lifted her legs up and was carrying her in his arms. If this were any other situation it would be romantic, but at this moment in time...

"Ooo la la! Looks like the puking princess has been swept off her feet by her prince not-so-charming!" Syo said. "Who would've guessed that someone like him could be so smooth?"

"Shut the hell up!" Ishida shouted. "She's not in the condition to walk, so this is the only way to get her there! Keep your perverted fantasies out of this!" He began to walk towards the door, eager to get away from the serial killer.

"If only I could have Byakuya-sama carry me off like that." Syo said. "Then he would take me away to his castle and live happily ever after! Kyahahahahaha!"

"You need to stop talking now. That's quite enough." Togami said, still just in earshot as the two left.

Matsuki was confused. Why was Ishida so willing to help her all of a sudden? Was it just out of obligation, or was it because he was legitimately worried for her? It was probably the former. There's no way Ishida didn't hate her. He was probably only doing this because he had been the closest to her. Neither of them said anything to each other on the way down, though Matsuki thought she could hear Ishida muttering about how Syo needed to mind her own business and that he wanted no part in her lewd fantasies.

Before long, they had reached the first floor and had entered the infirmary. Ishida placed her back on her feet, and Matsuki could feel more vomit making its way up. Ishida acted fast, looking for a barf bag for her to use. Finding one, he immediately handed it to her so she could let it all out. "You should go sit down." Ishida said. "Standing is only making things worse." Not willing to argue, Matsuki sat down on one of the beds so her stomach could settle down.

They sat there in awkward silence. It was the first time in ages the two of them had been alone, and Matsuki still wasn't feeling well enough to talk without vomiting. She looked over at him, uncertain how to read him. Nothing he was doing was making any sense to her. This wasn't like Ishida at all. And there was still something about him that looked different which she couldn't figure out. She puked into the bag once again, hoping that was the last of it. There couldn't be anything left in her stomach by this point, but there was no way to be sure. Ishida couldn't find it in him to look her in the face, or even look at her. He knew that this was his only chance left to repair things between them both, but everything she told him the past few days kept repeating in his head. Even he knew that the only reason she hadn't said anything this morning was because of everything that was happening. She was tolerating him because she had to. What could he say to her when he knew that?

"What are you playing at?" Matsuki finally asked, getting Ishida's attention. "You don't need anyone, you said so yourself. So why are you trying to help me?" Her questions weren't angry or accusing, but rather confused and sad. "Why are you going out of your way to do these things for me?"

"I have my own reasons." Ishida said, not wanting to go any further than that.

"Don't give me that crap." Matsuki said. "I want to know why. I want you to tell me why you're acting so different all of a sudden. Please..."

The silence returned, and Matsuki began to think she would never get her answer. But she was surprised. "What happened in the bath house was an accident." Ishida said. "I never meant to throw you into the lockers, I was just trying to lightly push you away."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or something?" Matsuki asked.

"No, it's not." Ishida admitted. "Last night when I approached you, I wasn't going to accuse you of anything. I didn't think you had stolen my brother, or were a spy for the mastermind."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Matsuki asked.

"I..." Ishida felt the words catch in his throat. He knew what he wanted to say, what he _had_ to say, but they wouldn't come out. "I... wanted you to help me search for my brother."

"...What?" Matsuki said, unable to say anything else.

"It's true." Ishida said. "I was going to ask if you would search with me this morning, but then you told me how you never wanted to talk to me. And when you left I couldn't bring myself to chase after you. Just like I couldn't do it after you hit me, which I deserved." He rubbed the cheek she had slapped, a small hint of red still there. Matsuki could tell just by looking at him that this was hard for him to say. Even if he was Ishimaru, it wouldn't be easy. "I wanted to approach you many times, but I was afraid you would yell at me again. It was bad enough that you said you hated me, I didn't want to know what else you would do."

"So is this your way of apologizing for all that?" Matsuki asked.

"...I'm not sure." Ishida said. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. All I do know is that I'm doing it because... because..." He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he always felt, but he choked up. "Because this is the last time I have to gain forgiveness." Matsuki didn't say anything. All of this was a lot to take in. Was he really that guilty over what had happened? Was that why he was acting off? She looked back at him, shocked at what she saw. He was looking straight at her, a pained expression on his face. It was almost as if he had more to say, that there was more of a reason then forgiveness. And then there was why he wanted forgiveness. Was it just so he could end it completely, or something else? And then she looked into his eyes, and in that moment, she didn't see the brash fire of Ishida. Even though there was still fire, it had become less intense. It was almost as if she wasn't looking into Ishida's eyes...

Ishida seemed to take her silence as an answer, because he looked away in shame and a bit of frustration. "I understand, you don't need to say anything." he said. "I don't blame you though. I don't deserve forgiveness after all."

"Ishida..." Matsuki muttered.

"You seem to be feeling better." Ishida said as he stood up. "We should go join the others, the investigation is probably almost over. We don't want to slack off at the trial. I'll see you later, Matsuki-kun..." He walked to the door and left, leaving a conflicted and confused Matsuki. She stood up and threw the barf bag away before walking out the door. But Ishida was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself. "Dammit, Ishida, what do you want from me?"

Matsuki returned to the physics lab to begin her investigation. Oogami and Asahina were guarding the bodies, while Kirigiri was investigating with Naegi. Ishida was nowhere to be found. Matsuki decided to see what the others knew so she could get up to speed. According to the four of them, the Monokuma File said they were killed by multiple blows to the head using the same weapon, most likely the mallet left by Yamada's body. They were killed early that morning, but the exact time was a mystery. Hagakure was supposedly called to the rec room by the promise of a secret exit leading outside, and then knocked out and stuffed into the strange costume. Aside from that, there wasn't much else they had found. She tried searching on her own, but had little luck. Nothing she found seemed to be of much use. It didn't help that her thoughts kept wandering to Ishida. What was she even supposed to think after hearing all of that?! The only thing of notice that she found was a ripped piece of white fabric in Yamada's hand, which appeared to have come off of a shirt or jacket.

Before she knew it, Monokuma was calling everyone to the elevator, it was time for the class trial. Matsuki had found next to nothing of use to use in the trial. She had spent most of her time sitting in the infirmary throwing up. There was no point for her to even be at the trial. But she had no choice, it was mandatory. She and the others gathered at the usual spot, Ishida already waiting for them. Neither of them spoke to each other, so much was happening that there wasn't anything to say. The only time they spoke was when Matsuki happened to look at Ishida's arm and noticed something was different. "Your watch is broken."

Ishida glanced at the watch in question, which was indeed broken. The hands were frozen at just past six. He didn't seem very concerned though, he treated it as a minor irritance more than anything. "Shit. Guess I'll have to find a replacement." he said. "Thanks for telling me." He left it at that and stepped into the elevator. She didn't say anything, but Matsuki couldn't help but feel that something was off about that watch. She didn't have time to worry about that now though, she had a trial to deal with. She stepped into the elevator with the others, going down into the courtroom. Everyone went to their podiums, three new pictures of the dead joining them. Matsuki took her place next to Kuwata's photo and Syo, while Ishida stood between the photos of Maizono and Enoshima. At Monokuma's command, the class trial began.

As she expected, Matsuki didn't have much to bring in to the debate. She asked questions and tried to find reasoning in the others theories, but she had no evidence to bring up. For a while, the suspicion was directed towards Hagakure, the strange costume he was found in matched the way the mallet had been painted to look and someone found pieces and blueprints in his room, but they eventually ruled out the possibility he was the culprit. The writing on the blueprints didn't match his own handwriting, and the costume couldn't bend at the waist. They determined who was killed in what order. Yamada was first and then Celes, most likely from walking in on Yamada's murder. The time of death was determined to be before the morning announcement, meaning no one had an alibi. Which led them to the next point of discussion.

"At this point, anyone could be the culprit." Asahina said.

"Assuming Hagakure-kun was indeed stuffed into the locker around 1 o'clock, he's the only one exempt." Kirigiri brought up.

"So how do we figure out the culprit?" Hagakure asked. "It's not like they left anything, you know."

"Well, actually, I might have found something." Matsuki said. She pulled out the scrap of fabric she found. "This was in Yamada-kun's hand. I have a feeling it might belong to the culprit."

"What is it though?" Naegi asked.

"It appears to be fabric." Kirigiri explained. "Specifically, fabric ripped off from a shirt or jacket."

"I checked Yamada-kun's body, and all of his clothes were still intact." Matsuki explained. "The only possibility left is that he ripped it off of his attacker during a struggle. Which means someone here who wears a white shirt or jacket is the culprit."

"That isn't enough to go on though." Togami countered. "Many of us wear an article of clothing which fits that description."

"So we're back at square one?" Hagakure asked.

"No. That isn't the only hint we can go off of." Kirigiri said.

"Don't just say so, tell us what the fuck you mean!" Ishida shouted.

"Gladly." Kirigiri said with a smirk. "One of us is wearing something else in particular that gives away their involvement. A few people have already noticed it, though not all of them have realized it's importance. Naegi-kun, surely you know what I'm talking about. The person wearing that particular something?"

Something they were wearing gave it away? What did she mean? Matsuki had to be missing something, because she couldn't figure out who that person could be. "That person...is Ishimaru-kun isn't it?" Naegi said.

What?

"Sorry, I must have misheard you." Ishida said in a condescending tone. "For a moment there I thought you were saying that _I'm_ the one who's guilty!"

"No, you heard me correctly." Naegi said.

"Wait a second! What are you talking about?!" Matsuki said. "What makes you so sure about that, anyway?!"

"It's something you noticed before the trial started." Kirigiri said. "I heard you bring it up myself."

Sudden realization hit the painter like a bullet. "Wait, you don't mean..." she said, unable to finish.

"Haaaaaaaa? What are you blabbering about?" Syo asked. "Quit leaving the rest of us in the dark without a flashlight!"

"Ishimaru-kun always wears a watch on his left arm." Kirigiri explained. "However, it's currently broken. According to the hands, it was a little after six when it was broken. But it couldn't have happened at six last night, as it was working before we all went to bed. Which means it could only have happened at six in the morning."

"And considering we've already established that Yamada and Celes were killed this morning, the time fits." Togami added.

"Hold on a second! There could be some other reason the watch is broken!" Matsuki said. "I'm sure he was a reason for that, right Ishida?" Ishida looked at the ground in silence, saying more than he needed to. There was no other reason. They were right. Matsuki didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. This couldn't be possible, right? "No, that can't be right..." she said.

"So why did you kill them, Ishimaru?" Togami asked.

"Did it have to do with...you know..." Asahina asked, refering to Alter Ego.

"Hell no!" Ishida shouted, surprising everyone. "That had nothing to do with it!"

"Then if not for that reason, why did you kill Celes and Yamada?" Oogami asked. "Was it for the money, perhaps?"

"The money had nothing to do with it!" Ishida said. "I killed that fatass to save my own skin! He was trying to kill me!"

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Syo said.

"He called me out there with this stupid letter saying he found a way out." Ishida explained. "I went to the physics lab at six and waited. But before I knew it I was being attacked! Yamada was trying to bash my skull in with that mallet! I wasn't about to let someone like him kill me, so I managed to get the upper hand on him and took the mallet!"

"And then you killed him in the same way he tried to kill you." Togami said. "Interesting."

"Interesting?!" Matsuki shouted. "How can you find this interesting?! This is terrible!"

"But what about Celes-san?" Naegi asked. "Why did you kill her?"

"Turns out her and the fatass were in league with each other!" Ishida answered. "She came to find out what was taking him so damn long to kill me, but instead she saw that I was killing him. She tried to attack me too, turns out they had more of those mallets. I blacked out then, but the next thing I knew, I was bashing her head in too."

"No... No this can't be right!" Matsuki said, tears beginning to form. "There's no way I can believe that you did this! You couldn't have!" Was this how it felt for Ishimaru when Oowada was found guilty? No, this was even worse. "I refuse to believe that you'd do such a thing!"

"...Matsuki-kun?" Ishida said. He didn't expect this, he thought her reaction would be completely different. He thought Matsuki despised him. So why was she crying for him?

"Well, well, I think you bastards have figured everything out, so let's get to the vote!" Monokuma said. "Please use the switches next to you! Who will you vote as the culprit? Will it be the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Matsuki didn't want to do it. She didn't want to touch that switch and vote for him. But she shakily pulled the switch and made the choice that would break her heart even further. The results came in. "Way to go! You made the right choice once again!" Monokuma said. "The culprit of this case is indeed Kiyotaka Ishimaru, or am I supposed to call you Ishida now?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ishida said. "All that matters is that I've committed murder and must be punished, doesn't it?"

"No... No, it's not fair!" Matsuki said, collapsing to her knees. "This shouldn't be happening! Why?! You could've ran! You could've gotten out of there without killing either of them! So why didn't you?!"

Ishida left from his position and walked over to the distraught painter. He took her hand and raised her off of the floor, trying to think of what to say. "...That wasn't the only reason I killed them." he said.

"What other reason could you have?!" Matsuki said.

"I thought it would be easier for you if I would just die." Ishida said. The others could only watch on in shock, some of them already aware of the true reasoning behind his logic. "Like I told you, I deeply regret what happened that day in the bath house. After everything that happened I was certain you despised me. I wanted to redeem myself, fix things between us, but it felt like there was no chance for that anymore. Deep down I thought that dying would be the only way to satisfy you. You even said that you wished I would die, so maybe giving you what you wished for was the only thing I could do."

"I wasn't serious about that!" Matsuki shouted. "I was upset and hurt and I just couldn't take it anymore! I thought you hated me! I thought my heart had been played with! I didn't want any of this to happen! I only wanted to help you, Kiyotaka-kun!"

Ishida doesn't know what to say. These were words he wanted to hear, but thought he wasn't worthy of them. He convinced himself it was all beyond repair. And then there's the fact she just called him by his first name. Not Ishimaru-kun, not Ishida, but Kiyotaka-kun. To him, that is the most important thing. "I was wrong when I said I didn't need anyone else." he said. "Because I need you, Shizuka-kun."

Matsuki gasps, startled that someone was calling her by her first name. But that's not the only surprise he has for her, because the next instant he's wrapped his arms around her and starts kissing her. Not on the cheek either, but on the lips. It's possessive, passionate, though sloppy because for both of them it's their first kiss. It tells her everything that she ever wanted to know. But knowing what's about to come takes any happiness the moment could have away from her. The moment seems to end just as it's begun though, as their lips seperate and Matsuki looks at him in shock.

Because the white hair is gone and there's no more fire in his eyes. Ishida is gone. In his place is Ishimaru, her Ishimaru, looking at her like she's the most important thing in the world. "I love you, Shizuka-kun." Ishimaru said.

Matsuki starts clinging to him like he's the only thing keeping her standing, because it's now or never and she knows it. "I love you too, Kiyotaka-kun!" she said.

"I have one last question for you, Ishimaru-kun." Kirigiri said. "The thing that went missing, did you find out what happened to it?"

"I believe this will answer your question." Ishimaru said, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Kirigiri. "I found this on Celes-kun. I'm not sure what she was planning to do with it, but it might have something to do with how she was able to convince Yamada-kun to work with her."

"I see..." Kirigiri said.

"Shizuka-kun, I have one last thing I must tell you." Ishimaru said, turning back to the painter. Matsuki looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "I cannot apologize to you enough, but I am truly sorry over all the trouble I have caused you! Not only have I broken the rules and murdered, but I have also hurt you in more ways than one. Truly, I can never forgive myself for that." he said. He removed the armband from his sleeve, pinning it onto her's. "Someone like myself is not worthy of the title of hall monitor, as I have failed in my duties as one! I am not worthy of wearing this anymore. Therefore, I wish to give it, and my hope, to you."

Matsuki had no idea what to say. She wanted to believe that all of this was a sick dream. "Kiyotaka-kun..."

"I do not wish to hear any objections!" Ishimaru said. "You are an amazing person, even if you're not aware of that! I have seen it for myself! I know it will be hard for you once I'm gone, but stay strong! Even though I won't be here, know that I'm always by your side! This armband is proof of that. You and the others must escape this place, do it for me. I believe in you."

"I'm so sorry, Kiyotaka-kun." Matsuki said. "I wish I could take back all those things I said."

"It was not your fault, but mine." Ishimaru said.

"Awwww, I hate to break up such a tender and romantic good-bye, but I ain't got all day here!" Monokuma said. "It's time to punish the culprit who broke the public order!"

"No, hold on a second! Can't you wait for a little bit longer?" Matsuki begged. "Please?!"

"Shizuka-kun, there's no point in it." Ishimaru said. "Besides, it is best to get it done and out of the way. Trying to delay my fate will only hurt later on."

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Super High School Level Hall Monitor!" Monokuma said, announcing the end.

"Please... Not yet..." Matsuki said through her sobs.

"Farewell, my dear Shizuka-kun." Ishimaru said, leaving her a kiss on the forehead. "I am truly honored to have met you." He took a step back and stood to attention, accepting his fate.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" Monokuma gleefully announced.

Matsuki couldn't bear to watch the execution, but Monokuma was a sadistic individual and made her. Ishimaru was strapped to a car for a parade, being cheered on by the crowd. The crowd congratulated him for becoming Prime Minister of Japan. Ishimaru wasn't even looking at his surroundings, he kept looking back at the innocent students standing behind the fence. Matsuki was clinging at the fence, wishing that she could stop this. He couldn't hear anything over the crowd, but he could see her lips moving. He tried to smile for her, he trusted her after all. He put all his hope in her and he knew she would use it well.

Monokuma appeared with a sniper rifle, aiming right for Ishimaru's head. This was it, this was the end. He could die happy knowing that his relationship with Matsuki was resolved. The rifle was fired, and the hall monitor was shot in the heart.

Matsuki felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces. Her entire world was crumbling down on top of her. She lost the most important person in her life. Was this what despair was? She couldn't find the energy in her to stand. It took a hand on her shoulder from Asahina to snap her out of her thoughts. "Matsuki-chan? I know this must be hard and all, but we need to go." she said. "Do you need help standing up?" Matsuki couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head. Asahina and Oogami lifted her back on her feet and even walked alongside her to be safe. No one spoke a word in the elevator, there was nothing to be said. Walking with her to her room, Asahina and Oogami wished her a good night and gave their condolences.

Matsuki shut the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. How could she have let this happen?! She felt a shiver and grabbed her arms to try and alleviate it, but her hand touched something on her arm, something she had forgotten about. She looked at where her hand was and saw it, Ishimaru's wristband. His symbol of order and hope. And it was hers now. He gave it to her, to keep his hope alive after he was gone. He gave it to her out of love.

He was always with her. Even if he wasn't there. He was with her in her heart.

He would be there when Oogami would commit suicide to take down the mastermind. He would be there when the missing Mukuro Ikusaba turned up dead. He would be there during the final investigation. He would be there when she discovered that they all had two years worth of memories missing and that they all knew each other, and there were implications from photographs that the two of them were together during that time. And most of all, he would be there when they took down the mastermind and escaped the school. She would never forget him, and she would always keep that armband.

But for now, all she needed was some time alone with her thoughts. She hugged herself as she fell asleep, unaware of the unseen person watching her.


End file.
